Dollhouse: Vows
"Vows" is the first episode of season two of the science fiction/action television series Dollhouse, and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. The episode was written and directed by series creator Joss Whedon. It first aired on the FOX Network on Friday, September 25th, 2009. In this episode, Echo assumes the imprint of Roma Klar - the newlywed bride of British arms dealer Martin Klar - a man whom Paul Ballard has never been able to close a case on. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes * Dollhouse was created by Joss Whedon. * "DH: Vows" serves as a shortcut to this page. * This episode is production code number 2APK01. * This episode is included on the Dollhouse: Season 2 DVD collection. This collection was produced by 20th Century Fox and released in Region 1 format on October 12th, 2010. Includes audio commentary for this episode by director/writer Joss Whedon. It is also included on the Dollhouse: The Complete Series Blu-ray collection, which was released in Region B/2 in the United Kingdom. * Actor Jamie Bamber is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * This is the third and final episode of the series directed by Joss Whedon. It is his only episode from season two of the series. He previously directed the program's pilot episode, "Ghost", as well as "Echo". * This is the fifth and final episode of Dollhouse with Joss Whedon as writer. He previously worked on the story treatment on "Epitaph One", which was the season one finale. * Featured engagement: Echo as Roma Klar. Trivia * Actor Jamie Bamber is best known for playing the role of Commander Lee Adama on the 2003 reboot of Battlestar Galactica. He worked on the series with Dollhouse 's Tahmoh Penikett, who played Karl C. Agathon on Battlestar. * Actress Amy Acker is also known for playing the role of Winifred Burkle on the WB Network television series Angel, which was also created by Joss Whedon. * Actor Alexis Denisof is also known for playing the role of Wesley Wyndam-Pryce on the WB Network television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, which was also created by Joss Whedon. Quotes * Boyd Langton: The one who wanted to be rolled in eggs and flour and dipped. * Adelle DeWitt: Ahh, Tempura Joe. Such a lonely soul. * Boyd Langton: Thought I'd seen it all. But this engagement, *honestly*, this one's sick! .... * Topher Brink: Okay, that is the minority vote. And you tricked it! Okay? A guy's asleep, could've been Fozzie Bear and it would've - not that I think of Fozzie Bear. .... * Claire Saunders: So why didn't you stop there? * Topher Brink: Because I was designing a person not a roomba. I needed you to be whole. If you agreed with everything I'd said, we would've missed something, and somone would get hurt. * Claire Saunders: You don't care if - if people get hurt. * Topher Brink: You don't know me! That's the contract. You don't know me, and I don't know you, not fully, not ever! I made you a question. I made you fight for your beliefs. I didn't make you hate me. You chose to. .... * Boyd Langton: Every person I know is pretty poorly constructed. Everyone has an excuse for not dealing. But eventually, that's all they are - excuses. * Claire Saunders: What's yours? See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2009/Episodes Category:September, 2009/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified